Roommates
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Tatsuha and Taki fic. Tat has to live with Taki for a while. Taki wants to use the oppurtunity to bring eiri down, but can he still do so as he realises he feelings for tat? just read, it'll be good! Tattaki, yukishu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation, but anyone who plans to own it in the near future could gift me Yuki

---------------------------

Chapter 1: Meeting.

Taki almost fell over in shock. He stared at the pile of bills on the table wondering how he was going to pay them all…ever since he'd been thrown out of NG two years back, he had lived on his savings, which he'd thought would be enough. Yeah he had made a few sacrifices, but he had thought he could still keep the apartment and all with his savings. His current job of singing in one of the clubs downtown didn't exactly bring in enough to keep this apartment. He groaned as the door opened and Ma-kun walked in.

"What's up Taki? Why you looking so glum?" Ma-kun slipped into the chair next to the vocalist. Taki explained the best he could that he was running out of money and really needed to do something to keep this apartment.

"I don't want to move out, this apartment is the only luxury I can afford right now, call me stupid but I don't want to give it up." They pondered for a while then Ma suddenly smiled.

"I got it! Why don't you get a roommate? You can split the rent between you and keep the apartment." He looked at Taki's disgusted face and grinned a little. "Man you need to be ready to make some sacrifices if you want to keep this place."

Taki scowled though he knew Ma was right. "Maybe your right, I'll see if I can place an add in the newspapers." They talked for a while more and then Ma-kun decided to call it a night.

---------------------------------------------

Tatsuha threw his legs over the couch and skimmed through the newspapers. Eiri had ordered him to find a place of his own and get lost. He had thought he could stay with Eiri and Shuichi, since he had gotten a place in Tokyo University. "I should have known Aniki wouldn't let me stay with him and Shuichi. Damn! I should have applied for a dorm or something!" he grumbled until he suddenly found a good add. "Hm…a place close to Uni! I guess I should check this out! If it's within my budget it would be awesome!"

He grabbed his jacket and got onto his bike. He stopped few times checking the directions. He found it at last and walked in, only to be driven out by a flood of people coming at him. Tatsuha grimaced and grabbed one of the guys by the collar. "What's going on?"

"Hey man, if you're here about the apartment, I suggest you just leave. The guy who lives there suddenly went berserk and started to throw stuff at us!" he yanked himself away from Tatsuha and ran for his life. Tatsuha stared at the disappearing man and smirked. No way was he giving up this chance…

-----------------------------------

Taki heard the door bell and almost snarled. He was sick of a hundred people questioning him at the same time, they'd almost wrecked his house the bastards! He opened the door and jerked backwards looking at the Yuki Eiri clone who was standing in front of him…no wait this guy was younger…

"Hey man, nice place you got here." The kid sauntered in checking out the place. It enraged Taki all the more, who was this bastard who had just walked in like he owned the place!

"Who the heck are you?" Taki growled. The kid turned and looked him up and down calmly. "I'm Uesugi Tatsuha. And I'm guessing you're the famous Aizawa Taki, whom the bastard- in- law threw out neh?"

Taki blinked, he was sure this wasn't Yuki Eiri. Bastard-in-law? He doubted Yuki would ever call Tohma that. "You're related to Seguchi-san?" the boy smirked. "Um…I was thinking you'd have noticed the resemblance considering your encounter with my brother and all, but I guess you're a lot dumber than I thought. I'm Yuki Eiri's brother."

"Get out. "Taki's voice was venomous. "I don't want anything to do with your frigging family, so out!" instead Tatsuha sat down on the couch, and made himself comfortable. "Look at this way, Aizawa-san…I have the money to pay part of your rent, you've scared everyone else away. I can see how much you want to keep the place. I promise I won't let the bastard in law visit and I don't think Eiri or Shuichi will either. I really want this place, so if you don't want me to move in, I don't mind waiting till your kicked and then buying it. So make your choice, either we share or you just clear out."

Taki had to grudgingly admit that he was right. "Fine you can stay." He told him the amount. "There are some rules though. Do whatever you want in your room, but the rest of the house should be clean. You make a mess you clean up."

Tatsuha nodded. "So I'll see you this evening!"

----------------------------------------

"So you're moving out today?" Eiri asked not looking up from his computer. Tatsuha smirked. "Aa. It's some guy called Aizawa Taki. I guess we'll get along fine." He grinned as Eiri jerked away from the laptop.

"It's ok Aniki, don't look like that. I'll be able to handle living with your worst enemy. I'm just warning you and Shuichi that's all; I don't especially want you guys beating me up for not telling you I was moving in with the bane of your existence."

"Lazy eyes? Why would you want to stay with lazy eyes Tatsuha?" Shuichi glared at him from the door. Tatsuha grinned again. "Well, his place his close to Uni, it's nice and comfortable, I can afford it, and he's the kind of room mate who wont get in the way! Anyway I'll be leaving now."

"Tatsuha…take care. If he does anything…" Eiri got interrupted. "If he does anything Aniki I'll beat the shit out of him. I am eighteen you know, I can take care of myself. I'll see you guys tomorrow ok? Tell Mika for me if she calls!"

----------------------------------------------

Taki opened the door with a resigned look. He'd been hoping Tatsuha didn't turn up, but he guessed that was wishing for a miracle. "Hey, Taki. Can I get some help here?" Taki stared at the three huge boxes Tatsuha had brought along. "What the hell have you brought man?" he picked up one of the boxes and lugged it into Tatsuha's room. They finished bringing everything in. Taki went to order for dinner and watch his favorite music program.

After about an hour he knocked on the door. Tatsuha opened with a happy grin. Taki almost fell over. The walls were bedecked with different posters of Sakuma Ryuichi. A neat shelf had been set up almost bursting with CDs, the table had a funky laptop on it along with a collector's item Ryuichi mug and the bed had a big blue quilt. In a few minutes Tatsuha had converted a plain room into a major Ryuichi shrine. "Welcome to my room, Taki-kun."

------------------------------------------------

Taki lay back on his bed with a sigh of relief. The things he had to go through to keep his precious apartment! He wondered where all this would lead to. He definitely didn't want the teen as a buddy, it would drive him nuts. But Tatsuha wasn't so bad, apart from reminding Taki of Yuki Eiri constantly all he did was keep to himself and stay in that room. Taki fell asleep mulling over his new room mate.

----------------------------------------

Tatsuha grinned to him self as he cuddled into his favorite blue quilt. It almost made him laugh to think of all their faces, Taki, Eiri, and Shuichi and tomorrow might bring Mika and Tohma! He wondered about how bugged Taki would get eventually and smirked well too bad for him!

-------------------------------------------

A/N: so do I continue? It's just a whim and I like odd pairings! Tell me if I should continue! I know most pple don't like Taki, but I have a feeling this is going to be funny!

Taka


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation and Full Metal Alchemist or any of their characters. this is because i'm a poor chick...who needs to find a millionaire to marry soon!

Chapter 2:

Taki woke up to Ryuichi screaming into his ear. This was one of Tatsuha's quirks that he never understood, playing Nittle Grasper in the morning just before he left for university. He sighed, the kid had just been staying here for two weeks and already he acted like he owned the place. He brushed his teeth and went out to see a plate of pancakes ready on the table. Tatsuha was flipping a few more onto his plate. "Good morning!"

Taki wondered if the boy knew exactly when he woke or if the boy had purposely woken him up. But the pancakes tasted good and it saved him the bother of making breakfast for himself, so he just shut up and started eating. The phone began to ring; he reached and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Um…Tatsuha?" Taki had to stop himself from gritting his teeth. "No, I'll just go get him." the voice on the other end seemed to pause a little. Then, "Taki…how are you?" Taki groaned and banged on Tatsuha's door. "I'm fine Shindou! I don't want to talk to you so just wait for Tatsuha to get on." At last Tatsuha opened the door; he was on his cell phone. Taki gestured to the phone in his hand. "It's Shindou…"

Tatsuha nodded. "Just a minute, Yuuko, I'll call you back soon. No I won't go with Darla, yes, I'll take you out for dinner today. Bye then." He took the phone from Taki and shut the door in Taki's face. The older man glared at the door sullenly...was it possible that Shindou could really have wrecked his life this badly? He heard Tatsuha laughing about something and grimaced, everyone seemed to like stupid Shindou. He didn't know why it bothered him so much suddenly, that Tatsuha liked Shindou…after all they were sort of brother in laws.

Tatsuha stepped out, humming something. "He called to tell me, he's going on tour with Sakuma Ryuichi." Tatsuha danced a little before suddenly turning watery eyed. "Why I cant I be the one touring with Sakuma Ryuichi?" Taki rolled his eyes. "That's because you can't carry a tune if your life depended on It." he knew he was exaggerating, but all said and done, Tatsuha was an average singer.

The kid grinned at him and enquired if he wanted more pancakes. Taki nodded and Tatsuha disappeared into the kitchen. His cell phone began to buzz. Taki wondered if it ever stopped ringing. He heard Tatsuha curse and pick it up. "Hello? Oh Darla…I'm not free tonight. No…but I could take you dancing tomorrow if you want? Ok dinner too then. No, sakura hasn't called me. Yeah I'm busy right now, bye then." Taki wondered why a guy so sought after would want to sit and dream about Sakuma Ryuichi.

"I thought you said you won't be seeing Darla to that other girl? How long have you been at university by the way…I thought it was two weeks." He saw Tatsuha nod. "You get that many calls from girls after two weeks? I wonder what they see in and idiot like you?" Tatsuha grinned at that. Taki found it bugging that nothing seemed to get him angry.

"What can I say Taki? It all runs in the family, the good looks and charm and bisexuality!" Tatsuha dumped the pancakes on Taki's plate. "Here. I have to go now, I'm late. I have to pick Tomoyo up on the way." He ran out and the door banged shut.

------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean closing down?" Taki stared at his boss. "We're doing really well, why would you have to close the club down?" his boss Ryuji shook his head. "I just got a really great offer to sell it. We are doing well, but I'd be stupid if I didn't take a good opportunity like this. Maybe you ask the man buying it from me if you can keep your job here."

Taki scowled, it meant he'd have to beg for a job and he didn't like that. "Who's buying it from you?" Ryuji grinned. "Seguchi Tohma…can you believe it? He was here the other day…you'd taken that day off. And he liked the place and he's offering me a lot of money for it." Taki stared at the man in disbelief. _Tohma again! Why can't those fucking bastards leave me alone?_ He quietly picked up his paycheck and left.

By the time he got home he was seething. He had to find some way to kick Seguchi Tohma's ass and he didn't care how he did it. To get to Tohma, you had to get to Yuki. To get to Yuki you had to get to Shuichi…or wait, could Tatsuha be a pawn too? The door opened and said pawn walked in, with a beautiful girl on his arm.

"That's him. I told you I'd let you meet Taki." The girl's eyes went wide and in a second she was sitting next to him. "Aizawa-san, can you please give me an autograph?" Taki looked at Tatsuha who was humming and pretending to ignore him. He nodded and pulled out a pen. She smiled at him gratefully and walked back to Tatsuha. Then she asked for the bathroom and disappeared into it. Tatsuha looked at Taki. "Why do you look like a thunder cloud? Is giving autographs so bad?" Taki glared at him. "_No._ I look like a thunder cloud because your fucking brother in law bought the club I was working at and I am currently unemployed!" Tatsuha looked at him a little concerned. But Taki stood up. "So go on your date and let me stew in peace."

------------------------------------------------------------

Taki shut the door of his room with a bang. That girl asking for an autograph seemed like a reminder that he was no longer famous and you could lay it all at Shindou and Yuki's feet. He heard the front door bang and sighed. So he was all alone again, Ma was on a holiday somewhere and ken would probably be in a bar drinking his ass off. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up puzzled as the door eased open.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" he asked as Tatsuha slid into the room. The kid nodded. "Yeah, but you don't look so good, and you looked like you needed some company." Taki snorted, but Tatsuha just grinned. "and anyway who wants to spend time with Yuuko anyway, all she talks about is ASK. How could anyone be so hung up on one band?" Taki raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, Tatsuha how could anyone be hung up on one band? What do you listen to every morning? World music?"

"So what shall we do? You can't sit here and mope around! Tell you what we'll go visit this friend of mine. He hates Tohma as well and we could all have a bitch fest about the bastard in law." Tatsuha caught hold of Taki's arm and yanked him through the door. "You'll like this friend of mine. Here." He handed Taki a helmet.

"We're riding on your _bike_? I'm not riding behind you, I'll have to put my arms around you or something." Taki protested. But before he could say anything more he found himself behind Tatsuha zooming on to the roads. He tried to hold on to something, but Tatsuha seemed to be the only thing to hold on to. Gingerly he put his arms around the other man's waist keeping as much distance between them as possible. It was a weird ride for Taki. He could feel the other man's taut muscles under his fingers and somehow the urge to run his fingers over them was freaking him out. At last they seemed to stop at a small house in the suburbs.

Tatsuha slid of the bike and walked to the door. Taki stepped up next to him. The door was opened by a little girl about 8 years old. "Tatsuha! It's been so long! She hugged Tatsuha's leg tightly. Tatsuha grinned at her. "Ok, Elysia-chan, it's nice to see you to is your dad home?" the girl nodded making no move to get off his leg. Tatsuha sighed and walked in with the kid still on his leg. "Hughes?" he called out. A tall man with short hair and a beard walked out followed by a pretty woman with soft brown hair.

"Tatsuha-kun! Long time no see. What brings you here tonight?" Hughes asked smiling jovially. Tatsuha gestured to Taki and then smiled at the woman. "Gracia-san, I hope you don't mind us intruding, but I want my friend Aizawa Taki to meet Hughes. And I also really wanted to try once of your pies again!" the woman smiled patting Tatsuha on the back.

Hughes smiled at Taki. "Aizawa Taki from ASK? Nice to meet you. This is my wife Gracia. The limpet hanging on to Tatsuha is my daughter Elysia." Taki shook hands politely wondering why Tatsuha would bring him here. Gracia asked them to make themselves comfortable and told them that dinner would be served in a while.

The evening was fun. Taki found himself enjoying it and immensely liking Hughes. Tatsuha was right the man didn't like Seguchi Tohma one bit. So they did have a pretty good bitch fest. Dinner was extremely good and Taki could see why Hughes likened Gracia to a goddess so many times. It was about midnight when they left.

Taki had forgotten about being unemployed and forgot to b sarcastic about anything. He fell asleep on Tatsuha's back as they drove home and it took careful driving on Tatsuha's part to keep him on the bike. "Oi, Taki…Taki, wake up." The older man sat up mumbling to himself. "What?" "We're home."

Taki snuggled into the bed covers in his room. He was surprised Tatsuha had blown that beautiful girl off just to make him feel better. Yeah there was a world of difference between Tatsuha and Yuki Eiri.

-------------------------------------------------------

Taki groaned as he woke up to yet another Nittle Grasper song. Today breakfast was fried eggs and bacon. Over breakfast Tatsuha casually asked him about the rest of his band. "Taki, when is the fastest you can regroup your band?" Taki looked up startled. "Why? I can call them and get them here by tomorrow." Tatsuha grinned. "Well, you made a good impression on Hughes yesterday and he was wondering if you'd want to get back to you know being a band. He'd give you a contract if you wanted one." Taki stared at Tatsuha. "You mean, the Hughes we met yesterday is Maes Hughes, the owner of Alchemist, the huge recording company? Tohma's rival?"

Tatsuha laughed. "You should see your face. Yeah he is. I didn't tell you because I just wanted you to be yourself instead of the pompous ass act you put on. So you can meet him at his office today, and then if you can get your band back together you could work with him. You'll be back and well, you could be rivals with Bad Luck…" Tatsuha's eyes narrowed suddenly. "And by rivals I mean, you can try beating Bad Luck in the music world. If you try to hurt Shuichi or my brother again, then I'm going to kill you."

Taki brushed that off. He was more interested in singing again. It would be hard work to get to the top, but it was worth it. "Why would you do this for me? You're Yuki Eiri's brother…" Tatsuha looked at Taki. "Let me see, because I think you should get a second chance, and I know how it feels when Tohma tries to cut you out of everything. And I also know that Tohma is shit because he married my sister to get to my brother…which didn't work out quite well. And also because you're a good singer and I like you as a person. Now if we're done with explanations, I have to pick Tina and Darla up on my way. I'll be using Eiri's car so if you want the bike go ahead."

Taki watched the young man walk out the door. He didn't understand why anyone would do this for him. he sighed and rushed through the rest of the chores. He was going to meet Hughes today and then he'd send Bad Luck on a run for their money.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: I love Tatsuha! Ok so how was that chapter? I don't actually get why Tat would so something for Taki, but he's just a sweet heart, even if he is a budding womanizer. Have fun.

Taka


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Can you guys be here by tomorrow? You won't believe it but we've got an offer! Yeah, from the Alchemist! Yeah that's right; we'll give the fucking Seguchi Tohma a run for his money! Great, I trust you'll call Ken and let him know? Ok, bye." Taki hung up and almost danced around the apartment! He could hug Tatsuha right now!

He decided he would borrow the bike. The ride to the Alchemist was pretty uneventful; he parked and restrained himself from rushing up to Hughes office. Hughes's secretary led him in and Tatsuha gasped. This was a lot better than Tohma's place; you could at least be really comfortable here. There were French windows yes, but they opened out onto a nice glass balcony. Pictures of all the famous bands who'd worked with Alchemist also adorned the nice deep yellow and red walls. All in all this office was cool unlike Tohma's plain one.

Taki saw Hughes asleep, head on his desk, drooling slightly. The secretary tapped her employer on the head and he woke up with a start! "Gracia my angel is it time already?" Taki sweat dropped. But the secretary snorted. If any one had snorted at Tohma, they be fired and maybe dead.

"No sir. Gracia is at home, doing something more worthwhile than thinking of you. Aizawa Taki is here." With that the woman sashayed out. Taki stared at Hughes, wondering if the man was insane, letting his employees talk to him like that.

"Taki-kun! So you do want to accept my offer! That's great! You seem like a great guy even if you are cranky and a little psycho…I'll help you to the top, believe me I will. And what's more I'll also rub Tohma's face in it!" Hughes steered Taki to a chair and pushed him onto it.

"So, Hughes-san what's the deal?" Taki settled comfortably in the armchair. And accepted the cup of coffee Hughes was offering him. the other man sank down on the couch, his expression now was all about business, there was an intensity in his green eyes along with a bit of amusement.

"The deal Taki-kun is that you'll do your best for me and I'll help you to the top. But this is only if you do your best for me. I don't have time for slackers. Oh another thing, Tatsuha made me include…you will not go psycho on _anyone_ not Shindou Shuichi, Yuki Eiri or anyone else who might be better than you. If you have a grudge, work it off by trying to be better than them. The moment I hear you've hired goons to rape someone or have them killed you're out." Hughes was gazing at him very seriously.

"That's fine me. Why are you doing this for me Hughes-san?" Taki couldn't resist asking. He really wanted to know if this was out of pity.

"Well, before you came home yesterday, Tatsuha-kun had called ahead and told me to see if I could give you a chance. Also because I like you Taki-kun and you're my friend here before you are an employee." Hughes suddenly looked thoughtful. "Though, I don't get why Tatsuha did it…after all you did try to bring down his brother, you got his brother's boyfriend raped and you just got into a load of shit. Whatever it seems like, Tatsuha loves his brother, sister and Shuichi a lot, even if he hates Tohma. Ja, it's none of my business anyway. So if you can bring you're band, I'll have a manager and producer ready!"

Taki thanked the man and decided to head back home. Just as he was stepping out the door, he heard Hughes say something. _You owe Tatsuha a lot._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki leaned back into the chair staring out at the view. He was sitting in the balcony watching the sunset. He couldn't stop thinking about why Tatsuha _would_ do this for him. It seemed insane. He decided to bombard the teen, as soon as he got back. He went to watch some TV and then made some instant ramen. Unlike Tatsuha he didn't cook constantly.

Tatsuha came in with a beautiful blonde. "Hey, Taki! This is Darla. We'll be going out tonight, but I'll try to be back early okay? Darla, honey why don't you talk to Taki for awhile? I'll just change and be out in a few minutes." He disappeared into his room.

This girl unlike the blushing Yuuko was glaring at him. Taki raised an eyebrow. "so, Darla, how long have you known Tatsuha?" to his surprise, the girl clenched her fist. "Don't talk to me you prick! I read somewhere hat you tried to do Shindou-san in! I really do _not_ want to talk to anyone who tries to hurt my darling Shindou-san."

Taki rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You do know that your darling Shindou-san, wont even bother to look at you because he's to busy screwing Yuki Eiri right?" the girl gasped offended and tears sprang to her eyes. She sniffed and her glare intensified if hat was possible. "You insensitive bastard! At least Shindou-san isn't a rapist!"

Taki's eyes widened in anger. God why couldn't people stop throwing that in his face and how the hell had the rumor leaked out anyway? He thought Seguchi bastard was supposed to keep that in check! He couldn't help feeling slightly hurt, but before he could say anything Tatsuha appeared in the doorway.

"Darla, apologize to my roommate please." Taki had never seen that serious annoyed look on Tatsuha's face. It seemed Darla hadn't either. She tried to protest. "but, Tatsuha…" Tatsuha frowned.

"Listen I don't care if he insulted Shuichi! You can stick up for Shuichi alright; heck that's what I'd do! but don't accuse someone of being something as serious as a rapist when you've only read about it somewhere! Please apologize now, or I'm really going to change my opinion about you!" he stood staring at the girl, now pretty angry.

Taki was staring at him in shock wondering why he'd be sticking up for him. but at the back of his mind, there were thoughts about how good Tatsuha looked in that fishnet t-shirt and jeans. Darla turned to him and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry Aizawa-san. I shouldn't have said that, forgive me if it offended you."

Tatsuha's face broke out into a grin as Taki accepted the apology. He walked over and gave Darla a light kiss. "Thanks Darla. Ok so lets leave!" he ushered her out and dashed in again to get his keys. Just before he left he turned to Taki. "Hey, sorry about that, I shouldn't have left her with you knowing how much she liked Bad Luck and all! But I'll make it up to you, with a nice breakfast tomorrow!" he smiled at Taki and left.

Taki stared after him a little out of it. people didn't usually stick up for him or apologize. Ma and Ken were the only one's who did that! he cleaned his bowl and decided to practice a few of their old songs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki woke up at around midnight. He went to get some water. He saw the keys on the table which meant Tatsuha was back. He wondered if the guy was in the mood to talk. He shook his head a little to get rid of the sleep hazed feeling, but it didn't help. He walked towards the room. And opened it. "Tatsuha-kun……" his voice trailed of as he saw, Tatsuha on the bed with Darla. They were right in the middle of passionate sex. Tatsuha seemed really drunk as was the girl. Taki found he couldn't move, he was jolted wide awake. He got a nice view of a completely naked Tatsuha as the girl slipped off him, erection and all. Taki stepped back and closed the door in shock. Somehow they still hadn't noticed them.

If he hadn't been that sleepy he would have heard the noises. Now that he was awake, he could hear them pretty clearly. He couldn't place the sinking feeling in his chest. It felt so wrong to see Tatsuha with some girl…it hurt. Taki shook his head hard; he must be really sleep deprived or something. Otherwise he wouldn't be thinking these things! He got back into bed and tried to go to sleep and not pay attention to the moans and screams he could hear from the other room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki woke up and looked at the clock…it was morning, how come there was no music playing? Nittle Grasper usually played a lot before this. he stepped out into the hall after brushing his teeth. Tatsuha was already up, but he looked like he was really sick.

"Good morning, Taki." He almost slumped on to the table, his head was killing him. "Today's special is waffles, with syrup of your choice. I hope you like waffles. There's also sausages, onions…um eggs if you want them."

Taki stared at his roommate, who was suffering from a huge hangover. "Um…you look like you're in pain." Tatsuha nodded, but didn't say anything. "then why aren't you in bed? Why are you out here cooking for me?" Tatsuha merely looked at him, before disappearing into the kitchen and getting some coffee out.

"It's cos I tol' you, I'd make it up t'ya cos Darla was soooooo mean. And well she was here las nigh…god! It's good for me t'be up. Head doesn't hurt as bad then. Am I glad it's Saturday." Tatsuha slumped forward this time and started eating slowly. He looked up at Taki and managed a small smile. "so how did your meeting with Hughes go?"

"Not bad. Ma and Ken will be reaching Tokyo today. On Monday we'll meet Hughes and start work. What are you going to do today?" Taki asked.

"Let me see…take a few painkillers. That's it. I don't really have anything planned for today. I was supposed to visit my dad at Kyoto. Do you want to do something?" Tatsuha finished the waffles and moved on to the sausages. Food always made him feel better.

"Didn't you just say you'll visit you're dad?" Taki asked staring at him. Tatsuha smiled…was that bitterness hinted there? "No Taki-kun. I might as well spend some time with you. My dear family wont miss me anyway, they've got more important things to think of in life."

"Oh…well we could go hang out at a club later tonight, but if you don't mind we could go see my family!" Taki said nonchalantly. Seeing Tatsuha nod, he brightened up. _Damn why am I feeling so nice? He's a guy and he likes girls which I saw yesterday! _Taki blushed as the image of a naked erect Tatsuha came back to him.

"Um…why are you blushing?" Tatsuha was staring at the older man.

"Uh…nothing. So I'll go get changed." Taki hurried out, and saw Tatsuha nod and give him a smile. _God, he looks so good when he's smiling…it'll be awesome to have him all to myself today!_

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok this is done! I kinda like this chapter. Poor Taki, Tatsuha just corrupted him! ja! Um…please review and give me some critical one, so I can improve please!

Taka


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In the first chappie!

Chapter 4:

By the time Taki stepped out of the shower, Tatsuha was already dressed and downing a few pills to help him get over his hangover. He looked good in a light blue button up shirt and black trousers. He looked up as Taki walked in.

"So are we ready to leave? I thought you'd never get out of that shower you took longer than a girl!" Tatsuha asked looking a little impatient.

"Ok, let's leave." Taki dragged the younger boy down to the parking lot. They stood for sometime staring at the bike. "What…why aren't we leaving already?"

"Um…cos you didn't give me time to pick up my keys?" Tatsuha scratched his head. Taki's eyebrow started to twitch as the younger boy ran up to get them. He came down soon enough. Taki couldn't help feeling a little thrill of excitement go down his spine as he put his arms around his waist.

They drove out of Tokyo and down to a small town an hour or two away. Tatsuha smiled a little as he looked around the peaceful neighborhood. They stopped at a nice suburban house with a pretty flower garden. Tatsuha parked and followed Taki to the door. He watched his roommate ring the bell and waited.

The door opened and Tatsuha found himself looking at pretty woman with black hair which had a few grey streaks in it and eyes just like Taki's. She stared at Taki before breaking into a huge smile. "Taki! You're back!" she gathered the dark haired singer into her arms.

Taki struggled a little before breaking away. "Mom! This is my roommate Tatsuha by the way…" he watched as Tatsuha shook hands with his mother a sweet disarming smile on his face. He walked in beckoning to Tatsuha. There was a squeal and he was knocked off his feet.

"Ojisan! I missed you, you didn't reply to any of my e-mails!" a small high pitched voice came from around Taki's waist.

Tatsuha watched as Taki disentangled himself from what looked like an eleven year old girl. "Kumiko, what are you doing here?" Taki asked.

"Well, otousan is here too. We came to visit! You're sooo mean Oji! I wrote long long e-mails and you didn't answer them. Are you angry with me too?" Kumiko's eyes filled up a little.

"No I'm, not angry with you ok? I'm sorry about the e-mails I didn't have time." Taki patted her head, when another tall man who looked like Taki except that he had blue eyes and shorter hair came down the stairs.

"Taki! You're here! How nice of you to visit today! Who's your friend?" the man envelope Taki in a hug. Taki started to squirm once more. Tatsuha wondered if the man had any issues about his space…maybe he just didn't like to be touched.

Taki moved a few feet away from his brother and yanked Tatsuha forward. "Tatsuha, I'd like you to meet my niece Kumiko, my brother Taro, and you already know my mother. My sister in law knowing her should be upstairs or in the bathroom fussing over her face. Everyone, this is Tatsuha, my roommate."

--------------------------------------------------------

Once the introductions were done they moved into the living room. Tatsuha found that Taki's family was in a way very different from Taki. They were social creatures and were really nice, not grumpy and stand offish like his roommate. The only thing that amused as well as bothered him was Kumiko staring at him with big doe eyes. Tatsuha tried ignoring it for a while, but then in the end he had to turn and say _something._

"So, Kumiko, uh…how old are you?" he grinned a little.

The girl was positively breathless. "I…I…I'm eleven…"

"Wow, I wish I was eleven again. Um…what kind of music do you like?" Tatsuha wished the rest of the family wasn't watching him as they talked. He could feel their gazes on his back.

"I like all music….Tatsuha-san, you really are very hot you know…"

Tatsuha sweat dropped, completely taken aback. He placed a hand at the back on his head. "Um…uh…thanks Kumiko, that's a sweet thing to say."

"Will you marry me? I can make you very happy you know…I can cook really well…"

Taki looked at Tatsuha's completely flabbergasted face and start to smile. "Kumiko, please tell your mother we're here!" he watched his niece walk out and his smile widened.

Tatsuha was blushing fiercely; for once in his life he was speechless. Taro was laughing. "I'm sorry Tatsuha-kun. Kumiko is going through a phase right now."

Tatsuha nodded and looked up as Kumiko came back with a pretty flame haired woman. "Hi Tatsuha-san, my daughter just told me all about you…looks like you'll be my future son-in-law…I'm Moegi, nice to meet you." She bestowed a smile upon them before clouting Taki on the head. "You idiot! Why didn't you keep in touch? You know how worried we've all been? Since you left NG you haven't even called except the time you came down for an hour!"

Taki rubbed his bruised head and glared at her. "Sorry, don't act like a deranged maniac! I was busy ok? It's not like I want to keep in touch with people who are so spastic!" he saw the hurt well up in her eyes and sighed. "Look Moegi, I'm sorry ok? I'll try my best to keep in touch. I was going through a hard time and I was just feeling antisoc…." He trailed off, his eyes suddenly hardening.

Tatsuha wondered what had upset him and looked in the direction of his gaze. An old man was approaching them, presumably Taki's father. The man looked coldly at Taki before turning to Tatsuha and smiling a small unconvincing smile.

"Who might you be, my lad?" he asked.

"Jijii, he's Taki's roommate, Tatsuha and he might marry me when I'm older!" Kumiko informed her grandfather. The older man smiled down at Tatsuha, looking very amused.

"Oh that's nice. Nice to meet you, boy." He turned to Taki's mother. "Ochiba, I brought the vegetable you wanted for the salad. Please make dinner fast will you, I'm ravenous…."

For the rest of the time until lunch Taki's smile was non-existent. Tatsuha wondered why they completely ignored each other. The singer was sitting stiffly and answering curtly without bothering to pretend politeness. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Everyone got up completely relived when Ochiba called them for lunch. Once Taki's mother was among them things seemed to lighten a little. Though father and son still ignored each other, they conversed with everyone else. For once Kumiko wasn't staring at Tatsuha because she was busy with her food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The leaves rustled around them as they walked to a pretty playground. Tatsuha sat down on one of the low swings enjoying his surroundings. The play ground was drenched in sunlight. He just felt really peaceful and nice.

Taki sat down on a swing next to him. "This is one of my favorite places. I used to play here all the time and then when I was a teenager I'd come here all the time to work of my bad moods. I missed this place a lot…"

Tatsuha snuck a look at the older man. Taki had a wistful look on his face, but he schooled his expression back to usual except for the absence of the sneer. "Tatsuha?"

The monk looked at him wondering what could be bothering him now. The singer gazed at him with…_that definitely wasn't gratitude right?_

"I never got around to thanking you for the recording contract and all. I just wanted to say thank you…you've just helped me get life back on track. When I told mom about it while we were washing the dishes, she was really happy. So…um….thanks a lot."

Tatsuha blinked. "My pleasure Taki. You know for the life of me I can't imagine you out here as a boy…I can't imagine you playing for that matter. It's almost like you were born a grumpy, anti-social brat…"

For the first time Taki laughed out loud. It was a huge transformation, from the sulky male. His face just lit up completely and his eyes lost their lazy look. "Well…I have been a child. A very mischievous one. There was this time when I tried to scare Taro, I used this talking doll that dad had bought for me. Taro was really scared of ghosts and he didn't know about the doll. So I locked him in his room and got the doll talking, the poor guy almost broke the door down, waking the whole neighborhood up!"

"I did worse; I made Eiri wet the bed. That was too cool. It's like he couldn't sleep without the lights on for ages, I made him watch the ring and then Mika wet her hair and stuff. He really thought ghosts were out to get him and made me stand outside the bathroom at all times. He couldn't stay alone anywhere for the next few months."

They chatted for a while about all the pranks they played. Then they moved to sit under a few trees and watch the sun set. Taki was acting so comfortable, that Tatsuha decided to ask him. "What's up with you and your dad man? I don't mean to pry, but it's so awkward…"

Taki grimaced. "I don't want to…well, he's just mad at me. He found out all about what happened with Shindou. We had a really huge fight about it and well, I wasn't feeling too good then, I was a wreck actually. So I said a few cutting things…he's not really my dad. My father died when I was eight, Rai is my step dad. He's been there for me for years, but I guess I ruined that. It's almost like he's disowned me or something now."

Tatsuha looked at that miserable face and pulled the older man in a hug. Taki looked a little startled as his face hit Tatsuha's chest. "I think you should apologize Taki. It's nice that you have a dad who was actually there for you. It's not something you might want to lose forever you know?"

Taki tried to collect his thoughts, but couldn't help thinking of how nice Tatsuha smelled. He smelled of a creamy soap and a little detergent. "No, it doesn't matter. He won't talk to me, I have tried to apologize. Forget it Ta-kun."

Tatsuha's eyes widened at the nick name. Somehow he had thought that Taki would try to move away, but the singer was still lying against his chest making no move to sit back up. _Well, if he doesn't mind, then I don't either._ Looking at the sun dipping below the horizon, he decided that they'd better leave if they wanted to get home. Maybe hanging at the club could wait. "Oi, Taki, we should get going, it'll be late if we don't you know?"

Taki nodded, reluctantly letting go of the younger man. If he had had his way, then he would just stay like that forever. Tatsuha's chest was a really comfortable place to lie on.

"Oi, Taki what are you still doing there? You look like a zombie baka! Snap out of it, we nee to go!" Tatsuha called. Taki realized that the kid had already moved to the exit. He nodded and followed, as the red sun disappeared at last behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: how was it? I know there was a lot of fluff, but I needed them to bond. I mean Tatsuha had to get to know Taki properly and I can't think why people don't give Taki a proper background when they write about him!

Taka


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Taki paced around the living room. He still couldn't get to sleep. He felt like calling Rei and apologizing to him. But then, there was also his pride…Taki never apologized and it was Rei's fault for not supporting him in his every venture. There were also other things on his mind…like why the hell he was starting to depend up on Yuki Eiri's brother so much. Yes the boy wasn't as bad as the novelist, but Taki was a loner…crazy college play boys weren't supposed to be having an effect on him.

Taki padded to Tatsuha's room and opened the door quietly. The boy was fast asleep, his blankets half off. Taki could see the rise and fall of his chest quiet clearly. He moved closer to get a better look until he was bending over the boy. Kami, the boy was so beautiful! His skin shining a little in the moonlight bathing him from the window. Taki reached out to brush a few strands of hair away from him…he couldn't take his eyes of those soft lips, which were slightly opened.

Involuntarily, Taki bent forward and lightly brushed those lips against Tatsuha's. The boy moaned softly, jerking Taki from his reverie. Taki took a few steps backward wondering what the hell he was doing. Without a backward glance he slipped out of the room and almost ran into his own. He collapsed on the bed, panting slightly. Suddenly the image of Tatsuha lying on the bed erect came into his mind. Taki founds himself getting hard, as more erotic images of Tatsuha under him, flushed and moaning started to appear randomly. Slipping his hand into the waistband of his pajamas he began to stroke himself lightly, imagining it was Tatsuha doing this to him. Keeping a firm grip on his lip with his teeth, so that no noise would escape him, he began to stroke faster and faster until he came in quick hard spurts.

After lying there for a while feeling in no way relaxed, Taki decided to tae a few sleeping pills. At least he could ensure a good nights rest that way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha awoke around noon on Sunday. He realized to his surprise that Taki hadn't woken up yet. Deciding to make some lunch for himself and his roommate, he looked into the refrigerator. It was bare of food. At last he found some chicken sausages in the freezer. Tatsuha was always good at working with whatever he had.

He whipped up some white sauce and added cut sausage bits to it. Then he mixed it up with some rice and added oregano. Then he made some garlic butter for the garlic bread. He finished in an hour and then set the table wondering whether to go and wake Taki up. Speaking of the devil. Taki wandered in looking a little woozy. He frowned and looked at Tatsuha…

"Did you make this?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah. I know what you're going to say, but it was no biggie. I made it out of what we had left. And if you ask about take out…I decided that we have enough money problems right now, we don't need to buy anything else when I can cook a perfectly good meal."

Taki just nodded with a smile, which was unusual for him. He took a few bites and then looked at the dark haired boy. "So shall we go to the club _tonight_? After all you did say you had no homework and we haven't got anything else to do today."

Tatsuha nodded. "I'm game for it. But um…how will they let me in? They will want id right? I'm only eighteen…"

Taki grinned. "Believe me if I'm around I'll get you in. plus the bouncers know me! Don't you worry about that!" he turned his attention back to the simple but yummy food. They finished and Taki offered to clean up.

Just as Taki finished putting the last plate away, the doorbell rang. Taki decided to let Tatsuha get it. He heard voices and stepped out of the kitchen to get swamped in a hug.

"Taki, dude! It's been too long. You've never bothered to get in touch with us since _he_ showed up man!" Ma yelled into Taki's ear.

Taki irritably pushed him away. "I thought I _told_ you that I'll meet you tomorrow. What the hell did you show up for now?"

Ma chuckled. "Yes, I love the welcome your giving me Taki! I can see just why I missed you…" he turned to Tatsuha who was watching them with a smile. "so you're Tatsuha! I must say thanks a lot dude! You're really helping us out here…"

Tatsuha smiled a little wider. "What can I say? I had to help otherwise, Taki's 'I am such a grumpy little asshole' attitude would have driven me up a wall! And then again, if I didn't help you guys, some of my fan club would have killed me!"

Ken flopped down onto the couch. "Fan club?"

Taki grinned. "Yes Tatsuha has a fan club; he must've dated every girl in the university in a span of two weeks! I'm surprised they don't just dump him, the way he flirts around!"

Tatsuha threw an arm around the singer. "They don't because I'm hot and sensitive. You're just jealous that I have so many girls after me and you cant have me all to yourself…" he smiled at the singer seductively. "After all, I am taking _very_ good care of you, ne Taki?"

Taki blushed and shrugged the younger boys arm off. "Like I'd like a little snot nosed Nittle grasper fan boy like you! Get off me moron!"

Ma and ken watched the exchange silently. They had never seen Taki blush, not after he had turned thirteen anyway. Ma raised an eyebrow slightly; it seemed Taki-kun was developing an interest in this good looking, easy going college boy.

The day went by fast, Ma and ken decided to join them on their club expedition. Taki and Tatsuha disappeared to change, while Ma and ken promised to be back in twenty minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki sipped his martini; he couldn't take his eyes off the boy who was moving sinuously on the dance floor. Hardly had they entered than Tatsuha had picked up a pretty brunette. Then the brunette's friend had shown up and Tatsuha was getting sandwiched by both the women. Tatsuha's leather pants defined his slim figure, perfectly. He could see the muscles ripple at the kid's every movement.

As the song ended, Tatsuha walked up to them with a grin on his face. "That was fun. Oi, Taki, aren't you going to dance? Ma's already on the floor." He turned to ken and smiled. "Ken, one of my lady friends wants to know if you'd like to dance."

As ken went of with said lady friend, Tatsuha sank down next to Taki. "You're acting like such a prissy boy…come on dance, why don't you…"

Taki just gave him an annoyed look and continued to slip his drink. Part of him was happy that Tatsuha was sitting there next to him and part of him was feeling grumpy that he couldn't watch the sexy boy dance. He got a little lost in his musing, when he felt to strong hands tug at him. Before he knew it, he was on the dance floor, dancing with a triumphant Tatsuha. Taki looked at the boy, frustrated. He hadn't even had time to finish his drink or set it down; he downed it and dumped his glass on the tray of a passing waiter. The alcohol burned his throat, Taki started to feel a little light headed. He decided to give in to the younger boy and dance.

Tatsuha suddenly stopped dancing and looked at Taki. He had had no idea that the man was such a good dancer. Taki's moves were graceful, even when he was doing the craziest steps. The man didn't seem to realize that most of the people had stopped and were watching him. 'Shining collection' was playing…it was Taki's favorite NG song. He started singing as he danced, whipping out a few cool moves. Tatsuha watched entranced, of course Taki was nowhere near Ryuichi's level, but then no one was. Tatsuha realized exactly why Yuuko and the other liked the ASK singer. With one last move Taki finished and looked around. Then he looked at Tatsuha giving him a last grin and going off towards the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha grunted as he tried to get the intoxicated Taki into the apartment. Ma had been nice enough to give them a lift. Taki was really smashed. He kept grinning and thanking Tatsuha for all his help. Tatsuha leaned the man against the wall as he opened the door and then dragged the older man in. the singer smiled at him goofily.

"Ne…Tatsuha-kun, do you think Kumagoroo really talks? I always wanted a talking bunny, but then no one would give me one." Taki blabbered, crunching up his face.

Tatsuha nodded. "It's ok Taki, if you really want it in the morning I'll get you one then ok?"

Taki looked a little doubtful before brightening up. "Ta-kun?" Tatsuha looked up wondering when the singer had given him a nickname. "Have you been in love?"

Tatsuha wondered where this conversation was heading, but assured himself that the singer would be out cold in a few minutes. "Yes, Taki, I have. I told you about Sakuma Ryuichi…"

Taki smiled again and patted Tatsuha's cheek. "No I don't mean that kind of love Ta-kun. You know how love is supposed to be happy?" he waited for Tatsuha to nod and then continued. "I've been in love, but then it was just painful…I can't remember the happy memories…"

Tatsuha finally got Taki into bed, but couldn't help feeling curious about what Taki was saying. He looked up to see a very pained expression on Taki's face. "He looked a lot like you…Ta-kun…and you know what I did?"

He seemed to stop there. Tatsuha smiled a little gently. "What did you do Taki?"

The singer giggled, but it was not a happy one. "I thought it was all real, Tatsuha…I actually believed that it was all real!" he started to laugh a little hysterically now.

Tatsuha instinctively hugged him. "Hey, Taki it's fine. People make mistakes and whoever hurt, he's just a jerk ok?" he patted the singers back crooning.

Suddenly Taki wrenched out of his grip and stared at him, nose to nose. Tatsuha could smell the alcohol on his breath. "He looked a lot like you…." Nothing prepared him for what happened next. Taki's lips descending on his kissing him with bruising force. Tatsuha tried to struggle, but found himself kissing back instead. And then I stopped just as suddenly. Tatsuha panted slightly wondering what had gone wrong, when he saw that Taki had slumped back on to his bed, out cold.

Tatsuha smiled a little. He tucked the man up, slipping into his own room once that was done. Sliding under his blue blanket Tatsuha wonder who the man Taki was talking about was and what exactly had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok that's done. I'm tired I've been partying all afternoon and cooking all morning! (snores loudly) uh…oh. Ja ne!

Taka


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The lesson was really boring…Tatsuha couldn't imagine what had possessed him to take up religious studies…oh wait, he did…it had been his father. Tatsuha wished he could be sitting in his anthropology class which was a hell of a lot more interesting.

The professor droned on and Tatsuha let his mind wander. For some reason, his mind kept wandering to the clumsy kiss he'd been given, last night. He wondered why Taki had kissed him…if it was only because he was a blast from the past, looking like the man who'd hurt Taki or was it because the older man really had feelings for him.

If Taki did have feelings for him, then what was he going o do about it. he had never actually looked at Taki like that, sure he was a lot more open and caring with the guy, but that was only because Taki had gone through a lot of shit….it was because of that wasn't it? He shuddered to think what Eiri would do to him, if he fell in love and started dating Taki.

He could still see the red-brown eyes and dark hair falling into Taki's eyes. The way Taki danced was way too awesome; the man looked like he'd been born dancing! The sinuous movements were really sexy! Tatsuha shook his head a bit. Shit, he was thinking too much about Taki! Almost like he was mooning over the man. No…Tatsuha liked Ryuichi and made do with women in between lusting for Ryuichi and letting go of sexual frustration. Even though he was bi sexual, Taki was just a friend and it was going to stay that way.

He looked up as he noticed the teacher staring at him. The man had been a priest before he started teaching and reminded Tatsuha eerily of his father. "Mr. Uesugi…will you please repeat what I had been saying? You don't know? Well, I think you had better pay attention instead of shaking your head and talking to yourself." Tatsuha sighed. Yes his life was hell!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki was having a really good time apart from the nagging headache. It felt really good to be able to sing again and Hughes had allowed him to take more voice training lessons, so he could beat Shuichi! Ma had worked on a few good songs and they'd tried it out. Taki smiled he'd got it perfectly after the first rehearsal!

Ma came up to him with a smile. "Tachi, Hughes says that we should take the rest of the day off. Since everything's coming along really well and all, I think we should go to the café down the street and celebrate!"

Taki nodded with a grin. "Yeah, sure. Let's do it."

Ma followed him out noting how Taki smiled more easily now. That dark haired boy was having a very good influence on him it seemed. But what was going on? He hoped Taki wasn't falling for the boy…

They ordered a small meal each and got to talking, trying to catch up on some already known news like most friends do. Ma decided to ask Taki about it.

"Hey, Tachi…Wassup up with you and Tatsuha man?"

Taki choked on his drink. "What…what do you mean? What _is_ up with me and Tatsuha?"

Ma saw he looked a little panicked. "I don't know Tachi; don't you think you should tell me? Really Tachi if you say nothings going on, I'm not buying it! I've known you for almost all you life."

Taki grimaced. "Actually, I don't know what's going on either. I just know that he's an awesome person and he makes me feel good about myself."

"don't fall for him, Tachi…he's Yuki Eiri's brother and he has that crazy obsession with Sakuma Ryuichi…and well, since he's Tohma's brother in law, he might meet the singer and that will hurt." Ma said seriously. "And well, you don't want that happening after what happened with Ken. And I know for a fact that he reminds you of Ken!"

"It's not like I want to fall for him! I don't know what's happening; I'm too scared to figure it out myself." He frowned thoughtfully. "You know what, you're right. This has to stop. I'm not going to fall for him, I don't think I could live through another thing like that. Don't worry about me." He stood up.

"I think I'll head home guys, I want to just go to sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki got home and switched on the TV, before becoming absorbed in the show. It was Matrix 3. Taki had wanted to watch it for ages, but hadn't gotten around to doing so. He watched the movie, at the sam time trying to convince himself that he did not like Tatsuha.

Tatsuha was his best friend almost and he was there when Taki needed comfort. The wet dreams were just a part of the deal that's all. It wasn't like he had never gotten turned by someone. Ma was right; he shouldn't fall for or depend too much on Tatsuha!

Somewhere inside, Taki was actually panicking; he was getting too close to the boy. If he was rejected it would hurt sop damn badly, slowly Taki started putting a lid on his feelings. He started to concentrate more on the movie and forgot about Tatsuha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha was riding slowly today, he didn't have much today and it was doubtful that Taki would be home. Suddenly he saw someone signaling to him. He stopped and glanced at them.

"Hey, can you please give me a lift…I have to get to this place really fast!" the voice sounded oddly familiar but Tatsuha couldn't place it.

He grinned. "Sure get on and hold on tight will you…I drive totally fast."

The man smiled and jumped on wrapping his arms around Tatsuha. Tatsuha frowned, the man seemed damn familiar. Oh well. he followed the directions driving at breakneck speed.

_Wait a minute, these roads look so familiar!_ Tatsuha stopped in front of NG and stared at the man! "You work here?" he saw the nod. "My brother in law owns the place! What a coincidence man."

The man stared at him. "Your brother in law owns the place?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah, well…it isn't much of a help anyway. I'm a die hard fan of Nittle Grasper, but the bastard won't let me meet my idol Ryuichi! Which band do you work with?" he saw wisps of hair from under the cap the stranger was wearing. "Hey, your hairs coming undone." He reached to tuck it back in, bringing his face close to the stranger's. Suddenly he found himself looking into cobalt blue eyes.

"You…you're…" Tatsuha couldn't help stammering. He didn't know what to say.

The stranger chuckled. "Yeah, I'm Sakuma Ryuichi. And you are…?"

"I'm Uesugi, Tatsuha…Tohma's brother in law."

"Yes, you all ready informed me of the fact." Ryuichi grazed his lips against the boys. "You're really cute, Tatsuha…what do you say we go out to dinner tonight?"

Tatsuha went beet red. "Um…ok?"

Ryuichi smiled. "I'll come by and pick you up from your place. Tohma will give me the address, now I'm getting late, see you later."

Tatsuha nodded mutely. Then he screamed loudly startling everyone around before zooming off home to look for something to wear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tatsuha bounced in Taki was watching the end of the movie. He looked up and greeted Tatsuha with a smile. "Hey, Wassup?"

Tatsuha bounced up and down. "You'll never believe what happened!"

Taki smirked. "Why don't you tell me? Instead of breaking my couch?"

Tatsuha grinned at that. "I have a date tonight! I can't believe it! Gosh I'm going to go get showered, it's getting late. I'll be right back, Tachi!"

Taki raised an eyebrow. "I never gave you permission to call me TACHI!"

He got up and made some eggs for himself, Taki usually liked to eat before seven as was the Japanese custom. He could hear Tatsuha singing and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. Whoever Tatsuha was dating it was going to be the love of his life. He told himself.

At last Tatsuha emerged from the shower. He was dressed to die for in a dark green button shirt and black dress slacks. He hugged Taki from behind, smearing all the deodorant on him too. "Taki, I can't wait!"

"Who are you going with baka?"

Tatsuha recounted the day's events and then squealed. "You'll never guess who it was…it was Sakuma Ryuichi!"

Taki felt something inside him shrivel up and die. The lid he'd put on his emotions had just cracked. _Ma was right this had to happen sometime! Oh well…_

He humored Tatsuha, wishing that Ryuichi would come soon and get the bouncy guy away. Outside a car honked. Tatsuha went out and then ran for his shoes. "It's him." _think of the devil…_

Taki waited until the door shut and then continued to eat his cheese omelets in tiny bites. He wasn't sure he could hurt more than this…Ok he had hurt more when Ken had been around. Ken had been his first love, he looked a lot like an older Tatsuha. Taki had actually thought that things could go somewhere with ken, when the guy had casually informed him after fucking the life out of him that he was getting married. Taki had been seeing him over a year and the announcement had torn him. Supposedly for Ken it had been a casual thing, no love involved though he had proclaimed it a thousand times.

Sighing Taki decided to make it an early night retire when the phone rang. He picked it up it was his mom, she sounded hysterically.

"Taki? Taki! You have to come here right now! Please Taki!" she broke down crying.

Taki wondered what was wrong. "Mom? What's wrong mom?"

"Oh, Taki…it's Rei…he had a heart attack an hour ago. I'm at the hospital and they say he's in critical condition and they're not allo0wing anyone in! Please come…I can't get through to your brother!"

Taki was seized with a sudden tightening in his chest. "I'll be right there, mom. I'm leaving right now, ill throw some clothes together. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Taki threw some clothes into a bag and called for a cab. While waiting, he informed Hughes that he wouldn't be coming in tomorrow. He didn't bother writing a note to Tatsuha it would only scare him and make him worry. _And anyway he's with Ryuichi now…I'm not supposed to care._

The cab arrived and to his luck, it started to rain as well. Great! Taki tried to calm his nerves, he was shaking with fear. If anything happened to Rei…he couldn't lose Rei. The man was his father…he was the only person who'd helped Taki be himself apart from Tatsuha. He couldn't help but think of how much Rei had helped him after the Ken incident.

Where was his brother? Taki tried to call him, but no one picked up either on the cell or the land line. He was frantic with worry. He couldn't help but pray and keep praying until he reached the hospital, it took him two hours to get there. Then he turned off his cell phone and entered too bright place with the white walls. _Oh god, why didn't I apologize?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha was really happy; the date with Ryuichi had been really good. Though it was a little spoilt by the fact that h couldn't forget the look on Taki's face when he had told him about it. Anyway, Taki was at home so he could ask him about it when he got back.

He rang the doorbell but no one answered. Maybe Taki was sleeping. Tatsuha used his set of the keys and entered. Turning on the lights he saw Taki's plate of omelet lying on the kitchen counter, everything was just the way it had been when he had left.

"Taki?" tatsu8ha looked everywhere the only thing that indicated that Taki had been there was the open closet. Tatsuha walked up and found, the small travel bag Taki had was gone along with most of his clothes. _What the hell?_ He called Taki's phone, but it was switched off.

Tatsuha suddenly felt depressed, he already missed Taki. In fact he had missed the man all evening even though he was with the great Sakuma Ryuichi! He sank onto Taki's bed, reveling in the older man's smell. _Where are you Taki?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it for now! I plan on ending this after one or two chapters. So please review and tell me how it was!

Taka


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tatsuha called Hughes first. He almost threw the phone across the room when the man didn't pick up on the first few rings. After what seemed to him like hours Hughes' voice came through. "Hello?"

"Hughes….do you know where Taki is? He's gone; taken a few clothes and all…he didn't tell me where he was going! I mean I was with Ryuichi and…" Tatsuha babbled.

Hughes cleared his throat. "Well Tatsuha-kun, first you need to calm down. Second he told me he wouldn't be coming in tomorrow. Didn't give me any reasons, but I think he'll be back soon. Trying calling Ma or Ken."

Tatsuha sighed. "All right…I'm just worried." He then tried Ma and Ken, but then they didn't know either. Tatsuha tried to stop the worry clawing at his gut….something wasn't right. Taki would tell him, if he was in trouble right? He tried calling Taki's parents home, but no one picked up the phone there either.

Grimacing Tatsuha picked up his books and made his way to college, there was no point in bunking off, though he didn't dare switch his phone off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki held his mother close, as she cried. The doctors had said that attack had been severe, but they were trying their best. That had given him a feeling of foreboding. _Just give me one chance to say I'm sorry…please god, I'll do anything to say I'm sorry! _He was chanting that over and over in head. A part of him longing for Tatsuha to be there, helping him through this, but he shook his head slightly. He couldn't depend on Tatsuha…he had Ryuichi now.

They were waiting for the latest report now. Every time a doctor went by Taki tensed, just wishing it was so painful to wait. He'd been in here for two days now…and all hey were doing was just watching Rei. He looked at his mother and decided that he'd better get her something to eat. She needed to get home.

"Mom…you need to go home and get some sleep. I'll try calling Taro ok? And I'll come back here." Taki said as he helped her stand up.

"But, I have to be there...who'll take care of him if he wakes up? And what if he does when both of us aren't here?" Ochiba shook her head.

"Mom, you'll wear yourself out! You aren't as young as you used to be. I'll be here ok? I'm just going to get you home and come back. If you don't listen to me, I'll make the doctors force you!" Taki said firmly leading her out.

The drive home was fast; he called Taro who thankfully picked up. They agreed to come here, where Moegi and Kumiko would take care of mom and Taro and Taki could care for dad. Taki whipped up something quick for Ochiba; made sure she got into bed and left for the hospital again.

He turned on his phone and saw about thirty messages from Tatsuha and about fifteen missed calls. Taki sighed, he knew he would have to call Tatsuha, but as much as he needed him, now wasn't the time to do so. He looked up as the doctors hurried towards him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha was going nuts trying to find Taki. It was the fourth day now and he still couldn't locate him. He glanced at the phone and dialed Taki's home number, willing someone to pick up. After a few rings someone did.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Ochiba-san? Moegi-san? This is Taki's roommate Tatsuha…is he there?"

"Tatsuha-kun! Yes, but he's at the hospital right now…."

"Hospital?" Tatsuha was acutely aware of the sinking feeling in his gut. "Why the hospital is everyone ok?"

"Taki didn't tell you? Rei had a heart attack…on Monday….I have no idea why he didn't tell you, but maybe you should come see him Tatsuha…he's been tense and tired and I'm afraid he'll drop if the doctors don't confirm Rei's status soon." Moegi sounded worried.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Moegi-san…don't worry." Tatsuha put the phone down and buried his hands in his head. Hen he stood up and picked up his bike keys. Looking up at the sky he wondered when it would rain and whether he could make it before it did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki sat beside his father. Taro had gone to get some sleep in an empty room at the far end of the corridor. Taki just stared at his dad. They said a relapse could occur…Taki didn't understand all the details, but Rei wasn't out of danger yet. It had been four days…Taki couldn't sleep, not until they said Rei was going to be fine.

Suddenly he felt someone touch his hand. He looked up and saw Rei was awake. The older man smiled at him. "Taki…"

"Dad?" Taki clutched the wrinkled hand. "Dad, I'm so glad you're awake." Taki wondered if this was the time for it, but decided to just say it. "Dad…I'm sorry, about everything. I was a fool…you're always my father. I love you…"

Rei smiled wider. "I never thought otherwise….I was just being stubborn, Tachi…I'm so proud of you….I love you too." Taki smiled back and then Rei closed his eyes.

Taki frowned. "Dad? DAD!" he let go and stood up…"DOCTOR!" the doctors and nurses rushed in, ushering him out. Taro had run up to see what the commotion was about. He saw his younger brother staring at the door, as the doctors and nurses moved in and out.

After half an hour or so…the doctor came out. He looked at them gravely…"I'm sorry………"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha had ridden like wild fire and turned up at the Aizawa doorstep. Moegi had told him the way to the hospital. He refused any tea and just rode all the way to the hospital. After stopping at the reception, he ran all the way to where Taki would be. When he reached here, he saw Taki leaning against the wall, staring at a door which opened. A doctor stepped out looking at him gravely.

"I'm sorry……….."

Tatsuha's heart stopped. For a moment he just watched as Taki stared and then, he saw the dark haired man stand up and stumble forward a bit, murmuring something. Tatsuha ran forward to catch him just as he fell, the whispers becoming clearer as Taki's head rested on his shoulder. _No._ and then Taki crumpled.

Tatsuha straightened and picked him up, taking him to the empty room, leaving Taro to tell the rest of the family. Seeing Taki lying on that pristine bed, looking like a ghost, told Tatsuha something. He was in love with the lead singer of ASK. It wasn't just puppy worship, like he had for Sakuma-san…but love for a real person, a real human being.

Tatsuha bent down and grasped one of his hands. "I won't let you go, Taki…I'll stand by you through his ok?" he dropped a kiss on the singer's wrist, before taking a seat and waiting for him to wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah sorry about the long wait guys….like I said college and loads of work. I haven't given up on any of my stories!

Taka


End file.
